A Deck of Cards
by Num.1 Hyperactive Kunoichi
Summary: What do you get when you mix Riven, Musa, a generous amount of booze, and a deck of cards? Yea I'm not so sure either, but here's a close enough guess.


Yay

Disclaimer: Hi...anybody there? I'm home! Where's my welcome home, huh...oh yea that's right I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Not even a puppy dog.

P.S. That includes Winx Club

* * *

><p>"Where'd you get all this stuff?" Musa took in the items before them. Curiously picking up one of the orange glass bottles on the floor she shot him an amused look. There were a variety of oddly shaped and tinted bottles consisting of a number of different alcoholic brews, sitting on her bedroom floor. Some she found vaguely familiar, having been introduced to them by Riven before, others not so much.<p>

"I happen to know a thing or two." He smirked placing two shot glasses before them.

"Of course." She hummed making herself comfortable.

They were currently inside Musa and Tecna's room, sitting cross legged across from one another. It was a full moon out, so instead of keeping the lights on, Musa opened the curtains leading out to the balcony allowing the room to be illuminated in a sort of blueish light.

"Not that I'm complaining but where's the rest of the gang?" He asked, pulling out a deck of cards.

"On earth, something about a midnight movie screening for a book four, part one, showing of a popular vampire trilogy." She shrugged, using a bit of magic to shuffle the deck of cards.

"Since it's only ten thirty I say we have at least three and a half, probably four hours to ourselves." She smiled leaning forward, careful to avoid the bottles, she gently took hold of his shirt, pulling him forward for a kiss. She smiled against his lips drawing out the moment for a second longer before pulling back.

"So beats a stupid vampire movie." He smirked, casually running his tongue against his lower lip, tasting her cherry lip balm.

Taking a swig of the purple bottle in his hand he carefully sorted through all the others checking out what else he'd brought with him. "I'm kinda surprised they didn't drag you into it."

"I told them I had some things to do." She smiled taking the bottle from him. "Gypsy Brew" She sent him a skeptical look.

"It packs a punch." He warned.

Hesitantly she brought the bottle to her lips, taking a quick swig. The taste was pretty harsh but bearable. The second it hit her throat however, it felt like liquid mist running rampage through her chest, leaving behind a tingling sensation to the pit of her stomach. She wasn't expecting it, causing her to couch harshly spitting out half the content. She could hear Riven chuckling, but also felt his palm gently patting her back.

Once she got her breathing back under control, she managed to get her voice back.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"Not exactly sure but me and Darcy used to get a kick out of it. She knew the only seller on this side of the magical spectrum. Fortunately, me and the seller still happen to be on good terms." He corked the bottle again.

"That would explain it." She coughed still feeling slightly lightheaded.

"I take it you won't be trying it again." He teased

"No." She shook her head. "Once was more than enough."

"I kinda figured so I brought you something else." He said pulling a pretty pink bottle out. 'Pixie oasis' the label read.

"Riven!" She squealed as the specialist poured her a shot of the clear, glittery liquid. Taking it she threw it back quite easily. It was a fruity mixture that held a slight spark to it and gave you a sorta happy, giddy feeling as it slid down your throat.

"Well since you told me how much you liked it, I figured I'd grab a bottle on the way over."

"Thanks." She giggled feeling slightly more relaxed.

"Well than let's get this game started." He clapped he hands, rubbing his palms together, before reaching towards the deck of cards between them.

"Wait." Musa stopped him. "It's been a while since we played, let's go over the rules real quick." She sat back cross-legged.

"How can you forget? We made up the game." He shook his head in amusement.

"I didn't forget, I just want a quick refresher." She defended.

"Whatever you say babe." He smirked reaching over to playfully pinch her nose.

She swatted his hand away, smiling back at him. "So we have a deck of cards." He started

"Obviously." She gestured towards the deck.

" We take turns picking a card, and depending on the card we draw, that's how we proceed."

"Right, ace is for the chase, meaning we get to reminisce about our relationship. You know, call back some memories that happened along the way, or even before we started dating.

Two is for truth, so whoever draws it gets to ask the other one a question, and we must answer truthfully. Three is for D- meaning dare, whoever pulls it gets to dare the other." She paused trying to recall what four was.

"Four is for whores." Riven inserted.

"Oh yea! Were we really that out of it that we couldn't find something better to rhyme with four?" Musa pouted, remembering the night they came up with their now kinda traditional game.

"Dunno, either way four is for whores meaning you down one." He smirked.

She nodded, remembering that part pretty well. "Well at least I got you back because six is for dicks, meaning it's your shot." She smiled triumphantly.

"Anyways, fives for damn he's fine, meaning you get to ask a somewhat suggestive favor of me usually but not limited to clothing removal." He sent her a suggestive look.

"No I'm pretty sure it's limited to clothing removal." She corrected.

"Whatever then." He sighed playfully.

"Seven is for heaven." She continued

"Meaning I get my own little piece of heaven by getting you to remove some clothing." He smirked pouring himself another shot, this time from a green, ugly shaped bottle.

"What's that?" She asked curiously

"Ogre couture, want some?" He lifted the bottle in question. "It's not half bad, a bit bitter, but still good.

"I think i'll pass. Moving on eight is for faith, meaning you get to kiss your soul-mate."

" Who came up with that shit?" He asked

"I did! Plus you were far from complaining when you drew it last time." She huffed.

"Well in that case it was probably worth it." He smirked.

"Nine is for lies, meaning we get to call out on each other's past bullshit." He added.

"So if I pull it I get to call you out on something sketchy I noticed, or simply ask you to reveal a time you lied to me. Same goes to you." Musa elaborated.

"Ten is for, eh. Meaning we both down one."

Musa laughed lighted. "Now you know we were both hammered, if we couldn't even come up with an entire word."

"Good times." He nodded to himself.

"Definitely."

"Draw a queen Muse and you get to ask for anything your little heart desires." He teased her.

"Not limited to clothing?" She wiggled a perfectly shaped brow.

"Most definitely not." He smirked.

"Draw a king card and the same rules apply for you." She finished.

"Jack, we play that game Bloom taught us. What was it again...umm paper rock scissors, or scissors rock paper?" He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure it's rock paper scissors." She smiled smugly.

"Well now that we jogged your memory a little, can we start?" He asked, already drawing the first card.

"Wait what about the joker? What happens if I draw that." She asked

"This deck doesn't have any."

"Why not!"

"Because if I recall correctly, some drunken fairy decided to go on a rampage on how jokers scare the crap out of her, before incinerating every joker card in the deck." He snapped, giving her a pointed look.

"They're pretty scary." She defended sheepishly, in a small voice.

"Right." He said sarcastically, before flipping the card in his hand over, revealed a two. "Truth. Let's see, what do I wanna know?" He asked in a tantalizing voice.

"Anything, I think that's the whole point." She took a sip of her drink.

"Ok, I'll start you off easy. Say we were to have a threesome, who out of our group of friends would you choose to join us? And I'm only talking bout the Winx club, no guys." He smirked at the rosy blush creeping up her face.

"And exactly what's easy about that question?" She stuttered trying to maintain her blush at a minimum in the hopes of hiding how truly embarrassed she was.

"Come on Muse, nothing here leaves this room. That is unless you wanna make it a reality." He teased.

"Please stop talking." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well?" He asked.

"I don't know! Ummm, ah man, fine fine! Either Stella or Flora. Stella because it'd be hilarious picturing you two even touching shoulders without cringing, and Flo cus well who doesn't mind Flora." She elaborated.

"Yea I'd probably go with Flora too, considering she's the least annoying." He agreed.

"My turn!" Musa sang plucking the top card from the deck.

"Four." She sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked motioning to the variety of options.

"Surprise me."

"Let's see." He searched through a few bottled before deciding on one.

"Try this." He said pouring her a shot of a crystal clear liquid.

She downed it finding it awfully bitter and hard to swallow, but it did leave a sorta warm feeling behind. Not as bad as the first couple she tried though.

"What was is?"

"It's Vodka, earthling stuff." He said putting it to the side.

"It's doesn't pack as big a kick as the others." She commented.

"That's cause the alcohol here is laced with magic. Its stronger and clashes better with your system. As a fairy you burn through all the artificial stuff in your system pretty fast, making it harder for you to get shit-faced."

"Such a nice way to put it." She sighed

"It's sorta a defense mechanism for when you're in a crisis. By burning through all the extra stuff in your system, you're better able to focus on the task at hand. Why do you think earth medicine doesn't really work on any of you. Its formula is nowhere near as capable as the medicine we have here, at least not for magical beings. It's the same thing with the alcohol."

"Hmmm, and here I thought you were just another brute." She teased, but made it obvious she was totally kidding.

"I'm more than just a pretty face." He assured her.

"I know babe, now pick a card before I skip over you." She nudged him feeling a warm, giddy feeling from the few shots she taken so far.

Doing as told he pulled out the next card. He studied it for a second, before grinning widely. He held it up for her to see. She took one quick look at it before rolling her eyes.

"Seven." He clicked the n.

She too smirked smugly knowing that things were finally about to get interesting.

"What'll it be babe?" She asked confidently no longer insecure about herself. He made it clear a long time ago that he loved everything she had to offer.

He looked her over taking in the dark, navy blue skinny jeans she wore and purple tank top. Her hair was free from its confinements, allowing it to cascade down her shoulders, framing her face nicely. She smiled at him without a hint of makeup on her beautiful face, to hide her from him. He thought it over for a second before deciding.

"Hand over the jeans." He smirked taking hold of her ankle, pulling her towards him. She slid easily across the hardwood floor, stopping inches from him. They were now sitting so their knees touched. He leaned forward gently kissing her forehead. "Please." He added.

She smiled at him before standing, not bothering to take a step back. Her hips were less than a foot from him. He looked up at her taking in the swell of her hips, the curve of her back, the flat expand of her stomach, the underside of her perky breasts, and finally the smothering look she directed at him. Their eyes locked briefly before following her hands on their downward decent.

She tugged on the denim before unbuttoning the label embroidered button on it. She then proceeded to carefully pull on the zipper, slowly bringing it down to reveal a pair of lacy red panties. She hooked her thumbs into the belt loops wiggling her hips teasingly to slide the tight material down. Her panties slid down slightly in the process, and he swore he almost saw heaven right before she adjusted them.

He took in a deep breath, at that moment wanting nothing more than to lean forward and sink his teeth into the front of the obstructing material. Tugging it down to where he wanted it, far and away from one of his favorite places.

She finished kicking off the denim sooner then he hoped. She turned or more like twirled around taking her previous seat across from him.

"My turn!" She sang happily pulling a card from the deck.

"Ten." She announced watching him down a bit of ogre couture.

"I wanna try it." She said, reaching for the bottle. Finally curious enough to how it tasted.

"Just don't choke again." He warned.

"No promises." She studied the bottle for a second, before pressing her full lips against the rim. She tipped the bottle back grimacing at the disgusting taste and even more as it left a burning trail down her throat. It was in no way pleasant, not even the after affect. It pretty much just left her dizzy.

"That was disgusting!" She verbalized her discontent.

"I told you it was kinda bitter." He chuckled at her expression.

"Kinda? It tastes straight up vile!" She blinked trying to shake the dizzy, maybe tipsy, feeling taking over. She studied the bottle, noticing it was more than half empty. She threw him a weird look before holding up her hand.

"Quick how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked only half playfully.

"Fun-ney." He grinned reaching for the next card.

"You're gonna like this." He smirked, flipping his card to reveal it's context.

"Finally!" She smiled, seeing the number five card being held up.

"Shirt off babe." She sighed innocently, like it pained her to have to see him part ways with his beloved shirt, but they both knew that couldn't be any less true.

"Sure thing." He assured her in a cocky voice, lifting the material over his head, he tossed it aside and out of their little game. "Feel free to ogle all you want." He smirked, flexing his muscle slightly with a humorous tone.

"I'm sorry to say this Riven but I think the modesty ship just sailed, leaving you behind in it's dust." She chirped, before sticking her tongue out at him, reaching for her next card.

"Seven again?" She huffed, already slightly cold from the night air.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He winked.

"I'm guessing you want the top." She asked.

"I want the top." He confirmed.

Putting down the card, she quickly stripped off the shirt, before remembering why she specifically wore this shirt. After her mid-afternoon shower she wasn't really in the mood to go searching for a bra. Lucky for her this tank-top just so happened to have one built it.

She felt the slightly cooler air of the room whisk past her nipples causing her to shiver involuntarily. Something that didn't go unnoticed by him.

Tossing the shirt aside she sat back on her hands, letting him take in the view. His eyes widen for a second before exploring the expand of her chest. The rise and fall of it with every breath she took, and the way her perky pink nipples seemed to wink at him, almost as if daring him to come have a taste.

He closed his eyes momentarily to steady himself. He was about two seconds away from tossing the game away completely, ridding her of her last article of clothing, and giving her a night she would no doubt be reminiscing about for a while.

"Such a fuckin tease." He growled, surprising her by reaching out to gently cup her left breast. Musa rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away.

"Feel free to ogle all you want." She mimicked his previous words.

Picking up a bottle at random he hastily popped off the cork bringing it to his lips he tilted the bottle back till it's bottom was facing the ceiling, taking large gulps of the alcohol.

Slamming it back down he shook his head to get the feeling out, before reaching for a card.

"Six." He smirked, picking up the orange circular shaped bottle again.

"You might want to slow down there." Musa encouraged. " On second thought if there's one thing you're good at it's holding you're liquor, but who knows maybe this time I'll actually get a chance to beat ya." She winked

"Fat chance babe, beside the games only fun if you're at least a little drunk." He smirked handing her the bottle

She accepted it, taking another card from the deck.

"Let's see." She smiled turning the card over in her hand. "Ace" She announced chucking it aside.

"Hmmm, remember the time we all went to the resort realm. On Faragonda's orders." Navy eyes searching his for a hint of recognition.

"You mean the one we all nearly died on when the Trix showed up?" He asked with amusement. "What about it?"

"Remember when we were in that little shop right by the ski resort and I was being a total bitch to you right after you complimented me on the hat I was trying on?" She smiled, recalling the fond memory.

" 'member what you did after that?" She asked smiling coyly at him.

"You mean how I grabbed your wrist and pulled you into one of the nearby dressing rooms?" He smirked.

"Yes, and how you totally seduced me into allowing you to kiss me, right before I found my head again and slapped you into next year." She grinned.

"Yea, don't think I'm ever getting back all the brain cells you knocked out that day. I mean over exaggeration much? It's not like it was the first time I did it." He sulked.

"Yeah but, I don't know it was probably the fact that I didn't pull back as soon as I usually would. You have no idea how pissed off I was at you after that." She crossed her arms. "You were so irritating."

"Still am." He smirked

"Believe me I know, but you're at least bearable now." She teased.

"What changed?" He asked seriously.

"I finally got you." She smiled. "Figuratively and literally."

"Wasn't that right before you told me how you were kinda into me, and got that I might not say anything back, but that that was fine, because you already knew anyways." He offered her a genuine smile.

"Yup!" She smiled scooting the deck towards him. "Your pick." She sang.

"Looks like you just got lucky." He teased. "Queen." He flicked the card at her.

"Hmmm, what do I want?" She pondered, tapping her chin in a way he found absolutely adorable. "Let's make this thing even." Musa smirked. "Hand over the jeans." She held out her hand, gesturing for him to hurry it up.

"Pshhh, please. It's your turn. You want them come and get em." He gestured downwards with a painfully cocky smile etched across his features.

"No." She whined. "I'm no good at it. I bet you anything your stupid belt's been jinxed against me. I can never get that damn thing off." She huffed.

"You just need practice." He chuckled, making quick work of the belt, he kicked the denim off throwing them at the fairy across from him.

"Thank you." She chimed, throwing his pants aside.

"Pick." He urged her, considering the deck of cards where now placed directly in front of him. Meaning she would have to lean way forward to reach it, giving him a spectacular view of the twins.

"Dare." She smiled, going back to her sitting position.

"You suck at these." He teased.

"Shut-Up!" She mumbled, trying to come up with a good dare.

"Ok! I dare you to go down the hall, make a right, first door on your left, open it and give Ava Deltron a big bear hug." Musa emphasized by wrapping her arms around herself and demonstrating for him.

"What?" He asked, not exactly sure what she was getting at here. "No." He said tentatively, drawing it out in case she wanted to further explain herself. "I don't even know who the fuck that is." He frowned.

"Sheeeeee" Musa mumbled, showing the signs of a slightly tipsy fairy. "...just so happens to be your biggest fan girl evvvv-er. I would know I have an entire drawer full of death threats from er." She smirked.

"Well in that case, HELL NO!" He bellowed.

"Why not?" She huffed. It would totally make her night, well more like life." Musa encouraged taking another swig of the bottle he handed her last. Feeling the warm bubbly feeling of all the past ones combined finally kicking in. She was slightly tipsy, but still very much coherent. Riven was right, fairies believe it or not, were pretty good at holding their alcohol.

"Really women? Do you want me to get raped? You're asking me to walk into another _senior_ fairy's room, and not just any_ senior_ fairy's room, but my number one freakin fan girl's, which is really just code for obsessed stalker. Not only that you want me to wake her up, god only knows what she wears to sleep!" He exclaimed. "And tackle her with a bear hug?"

"Come on she really admires you and I'm about seventy percent sure she won't rape you!" Musa assured him. "She might kidnap, you though."

"Some girlfriend you are. Next time I'll make sure to send you in shirtless, and pant less to a place where I'm seventy percent sure you won't get raped." He pouted.

"You wouldn't." She waved off his threat.

"Plus in case you haven't noticed, I'm not really in a good um-state to be going anywhere right now."  
>His eyes traveled down to his lap. Her eyes followed his, widening when she saw what he meant by that.<p>

"Oh" Was all she said taking into account the very tented state of his boxers.

"When'd that happen." She blushed, not lifting her gaze.

"I have my fine-ass girlfriend sitting three feet in front of me, wearing nothing but a piece of red lace, you tell me when it happened." He asked

Again "Oh" was the only coherent answer she could come up with. She snapped out of her daze when a sorta evil like smirk spread across his face.

"On second thought I might just take you up on that offer, and pay a little visit to my _number one_fan girl." He rose from his spot.

"No!" She snapped, making a grab for his hand, but missed entirely.

"You said take a right, first door on my left?" He asked, heading for her bedroom door.

"Riven." She called running after him.

She opened the door separating her room from the gathering area.

"You wouldn't dare." She glared at his bare back.

"Oh contraire, you dared me to do this. And I think the whole point of a dare, is actually going through with it." He smirked over his shoulder, winking at the flustered fairy.

He was about to walk out the door when he felt something soft hit the back of his head. Looking down to see what it was, his heart nearly jumped out his chest, and he could've swore his cock was about to burst through the fabric of his boxers. He swallowed hard, fully aware of what he would see once he lifted his gaze.

Picking up said object he turned to her, taking in her sly smile, and confident stance.

She kept her eyed glued to him as she distracted herself by tying her long hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts, directing him with a half challenging, half playful gaze. He came so close that her nipples lightly gazed his chest causing her to falter slightly.

"Going somewhere?" She asked coyly, practically bursting with exhilaration from the look he was giving her.

* * *

><p>"We're back dawling!" Stella exclaimed, shuffling through the threshold in her one of a kind pumps.<p>

"And we brought dessert!" She gestured for the rest of the Winx and Specialist to come in.

"Lock the door behind you, Sky." Bloom called over her shoulder.

"I wonder where Musa is." Flora's soft voice traveled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no!" Musa's head snapped up at the sound of shuffling footsteps.<p>

"What?" He asked steadying the girl above him. Who to his utter dismay wasn't riding him anymore.

"The girls! The guys! They're back." She panicked removing her body from his.

"Shit!" He whispered.

"Oh no." She chanted over and over as she jumped around trying to put her jeans back on.

"No panties?" He asked, playing with the lacy, red material in his hand.

"Give them back." She reached over him for them. "Not after you threw them at the back of my head." He smirked stuffed them into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Go take a cold shower, I'll distract them." She sighed slightly amused while throwing him the rest of his clothes.

"Like hell I will!" He grumbled, trying to pull her back to him. "We'll make it quick." He mumbled against her neck.

"No!" She whispered frantically, quickly moving out of his grasp to tug on her bunny slippers.

Finally resigning himself he glared at her all the while getting off the fairy's piano shaped bed. "Cold showers are a bitch." He sighed.

"Too bad! You need to get rid of this." She had the audacity to gently tug his upright junk. On her way past him to pick up her discarded shirt. "and we can't finish this now, so cold shower it is." She pushed him towards her and Tecna's private bathroom. "Make it quick." She called hearing the door click shut.

Grabbing her red robe she tied it securely around herself, retying her hair before making her way out. Right after deactivating the sound shield she made a habit of putting up. She could hear in but they couldn't hear out.

"Hey girl!" Bloom smiled, on her way to grab something for Kiko.

"Hi, well you guys are back earl-just. on. time." She smiled sheepishly looking at the large clock on the wall opposite her.

Walking into the gathering room she was greeted with happy smiles, which she returned almost as enthusiastically. She really wanted nothing more than to kick em all out and resume what she was doing earlier. It's not every day she got alone time with Riven, and even when she did it was always getting cut short for one thing or another. Well at least they got one round in. She blushed as her mind slightly drifted.

"You ok Musa? You seem a little red." Flora asked from her seat next to Helia.

"Fine! Totally great." She assured them. "So how was the movie?" She asked, knowing that would keep her from having to say much for a while. She smiled along as they gushed about the two male leads and the girl in between.

"Did I hear something about a werewolf?"

Heads turned as Riven exited Musas room, harshly running a towel through his dripping locks.

"Riven? What are you doing here, and wet nonetheless?" Stella glared curiously at the specialist's entrance, before directing her slightly mad gaze at Musa. Interesting.

"Yea man, I thought you were off training with Akielies." Brandon glanced between the couple in a slightly accusatory way.

"He was." Musa smiled innocently, she had a reputation to uphold after all. "He dropped in about a half hour ago, from his training session, all grimy and such. So I told him to take a quick shower and then we'll play a game or something." She lied easily, Riven having taken a seat on her armrest.

"But I thought you guys were training for the academic part of the exam." Sky let slip.

"So we switched it up." Riven shrugged seeming completely unfazed.

"Well that's nice." Flora smiled, having just finished making a large pot of tea to go along with their dessert.

"So what game were you planning at playing?" Stella directed a pointed look at Musa over the rim of her teacup.

"A card game."

"Well since we're all here, we can all play right!" Bloom perked up.

"No!" Musa shouted, earning her weird looks

"Its late! I mean it's almost two fifteen. We should really get to bed." She yawned.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Layla stretched for emphasis.

"Some sleep would do us good." Helia smiled casually at them in agreement. "We could always meet up for breakfast." He offered.

"Fine by me." Brandon stood leading the way for the others to follow.

"We'll walk you guys out." Tecna offered

"You coming Riv?" Nabu called over his shoulder.

"Yea just let me grab my shit." He called, earning him a smack in the arm from Musa.

"Stuff, I totally meant stuff." He smiled sheepishly.

"Come on." She took hold of his hand, leading him back to her room. She settled on her knees helping him stuff all the liquor bottles back into his bag.

"No more tonight, ok." She pointed him with a serious look.

"Promise." He saluted.

"Kay." Musa smiled walking over to her wardrobe. She shrugged off the robe, reaching for her dark blue hoody instead. She quickly tossed it on, throwing her slippers off and replacing them with her deeply worn combat boots.

"I'm still driving you though." She reached up to kiss him, using the distraction to reach into his jacket and pulling out a pair of keys.

"I can drive fine." He assured her. Strong arms wrapped around her frame drawing her into a loving embrace.

"...but because I know how much you like to drive, I'll let you this time." He smirked into her berry scented hair.

"Come on then!" She smiled, half skipping half sprinting out of there with a huge grin on her face. She held the keys tightly almost like her own personal trophy.

"You brought your car(1)!" She squealed stepping out into the cool night air. "I love your car." She grinned, wagging her eyebrows at him in a way that had him reminiscing some very fond memories of him and her.

"College missions pay well." He shrugged getting into the passenger seat of the shiny, black vehicle. Closing his eyes he leaned comfortably back into his seat having confidence that his baby wouldn't crash his other baby.

"You can turn some music on if you want." He mumbled in a sleepy voice as they took off.

"Nah I like the engine roar." She answered and he could hear the delight in her voice. Yea his car was most definitely the biggest pussy magnet on campus, but only one girl ever got within touching distance of the driver's seat, and all she ever had to do was bat an eyelash.

_"You got a fast car_

_I wanna to get you anywhere  
><em>

_Maybe we can make a deal  
><em>

_maybe together we can get somewhere  
><em>

_Any place is better  
><em>

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
><em>

_Maybe well make something  
><em>

_Me myself I got nothing to prove."_

He listened contently as Musa sang along to whatever tune was playing in that head of hers.

_"I remember we were driving, _

_driving in your car_

_Speed so fast felt like I was drunk _

_and the city lights lay out before us _

_and your arm felt nice wrapped around my shoulder_

_and I had the feeling that I belonged_

_and I had the feeling I could be someone."_

__  
>"I love you."<p>

Musa stilled...did he just? He didn't look any different than he did a second ago. His seat was still leaned back, his eyes were still closed, his breathing still peaceful. She smiled brightly shaking her head at his surprising antics. He rarely ever said it and when he did it was always at the most unexpected moments, but they weren't random because she remembered each and every time ever so clearly.

"I love you too Riven." She reached over to playfully tug on his hair."

"Hn" He grunted eyes still closed he feigned agitation pushing her hand away.

She laughed content with the entire exchange. "Which parking space is yours again?"

"Number eight." He said adjusting his seat back to it's upright position. "You're not a bad parker." He teased

"Well I had an alright teacher." She winked

"Alright? I won a trophy just last month."

"I know. I got to brag about that for a while." She smiled fondly.

"See not only am I awesome to you, but I make you look good too." He smirked getting out of the car, he came around to her side of the car leaning through her open window. "That goes both ways babe." She smiled, looking up into his violent eyes. If she wasn't already sitting she might have fallen from the way her heart suddenly started pounding.

Gently he lowered his face to hers placing a chaste very un- Riven like kiss on her lips.

Musa's eyes fluttered shut, her body instinctively moving forward. Her hands rested against his cheeks holding him gently against her. His light stubble tickling her sensing skin in a slightly erotic way. She kissed him back in the same way. It was slow, noninvasive like the ones they shared when they were just starting out.

She pulled back, a goofy grin planted on her face.

"Good night." She whispered, opening her door to get out.

"Drive back in it." He took the liberty of shutting the door for her again. "It's a bit chilly for you to fly back in that skimpy Enchantix of yours." He frowned. "Plus guys tend to look up when a fairy's flying by."

"It's almost three in the morning I'm pretty sure there's not any guys lurking around, and I doubt they'd see me in the dark." She explained, twisting the key to start the ignition regardless.

"You're kidding right? You girls are pretty much glow sticks when you transform. It'd be downright impossible not to spot you in the dark." He reached over her pulling the seat belt across her and clicking it securely, giving it a couple tugs for reassurance.

"Fine, like I'm going to pass up a chance to drive your car anyways." She smirked playfully.

"Just be careful, keep your headlights on, drive a little slower than usual and check twice when switching lanes, ok." He pointed her with a serious look.

"Promise." She smiled, adjusting the heater to her liking.

"Come get me at around noon tomorrow, we'll go out for lunch and see what else from there." It wasn't often they both had a free day.

"Kay, get some sleep." She waved, backing up and maneuvering the shiny sports car out of said college.

She suddenly stopped, reversing back to him. "Your room key Riv. I'm not sure if your room mates are still awake to open the door for you." She handed him a small silver key she took out of the key chain cradling all his other ones.

"Thanks." He sighed, not sure how he could have forgotten something like that. Maybe it was the alcohol, but then again her presence alone did funny things to him.

"Night babe." He kissed her cheek. "Bye." She smiled. Rolling the tinted window back up she carefully maneuvered her way out again.

He stood in the dark parking lot until his car finally faded away in the distance. Breathing deeply he figured sometimes life really was everything it was advertised to be. Then again sometimes it was even better.

* * *

><p>(1) By car I meant one of those hover car thingys floating around in downtown Magix. Anyways I'm pretty sure you know what I mean.<p>

Phew

I needed a break from my other stories so instead of sitting on my couch like a bum eating cheetos, and watching red box movie, I focused my energy on this instead.

Aren't you lucky?

Review if you have the time, or if you feel like logging in, even though you can review anonymously now. No pressure though since I am more than guilty of not reviewing many of your wonderful stories because of my laziness, but fret not because I decided I'm going to start reviewing every story I put on my alert list or save the link to.

Tangent much? Lol

Alright well bye and let me know if you're in the mood for another one shot. Leave an idea or simply express your love for the couple, or I don't know make me laugh and I might dedicate a one-shot to you. Just give me a little prompt.

Ok goodbye for real.

Bye

Bye

Bye


End file.
